Jose's notes!
by The Random Churro
Summary: These are my notes on some of the enemies in the Pikmin series!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to...**

**JOSE'S NOTES.**

**Remember Olimar and Louie's notes in Pikmin 2? (if you haven't gotten Louie's notes yet then HAHA SPOILED IT.)**

**Well these are my notes on Pikmin/Pikmin2/Pikmin3 enemies n' stuff!**

**Yeah,**

**I played Pikmin 2.**

**It was fun.**

**ANYWAYS, to the notes!**

_Note #1 - Mamuta_

They only hurt the captain, but they plant pikmin and turn them into flower pikmin.

"THE SLAVE LEADER OF MY FRIEND, IS MY ENEMY!"

Oh my god what the heck did I just say?!

-laughs-

No but seriously, not much of a threat, they don't eat pikmin and they can only hurt captains.

kinda does seem like the slave leader enemy thingie...

I dunno.

**Well, I think that was pretty good.**

**I would very appreciate it if this could get reviews.**

**I will try to update this and I will try to take request for enemy notes, but remember, I've only played Pikmin 2 so don't get mad if I don't do a request for like...the Shaggy Long Legs.**

**So yeah, this is the end of chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Too impatient to wait for reviews.**

**Too impatient to wait at least a day before making another chapter**

**Only I.**

_Note #2 - Burrowing Snagret_

Ugh, these guys are a pain, they just try to gobble up all of my pikmin except for whites.

First time I met this creature I jumped out of my skin!

I had no sprays at the time so I really had no way to kill it easily,

I lost like...15 pikmin to it the first time?

Yeah, well anyways, second time I encountered it, I was digging up buried treasure in the Valley of Repose, I ended the day right when it popped up and lost 26 pikmin due to sunset.

Third time I killed it but I had the stupidest moment of bringing my pikmin into the water and having them drown...

-face palm-

Only I...

Luckily fourth time was the charm, I drained the water, got red and purple sprays and brought yellows and whites with me.

MAN did he go down hard!

I OWNED IT!

Then the fifth time I encountered it I was going around by myself two days later thinking, "it probably won't be there."

It was.

I was scared to DEATH!

Luckily it didn't do anything so yeah.

I

hate

Burrowing

Snagrets.

'Nuff said.

**True story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well FINALLY someone actually notices this fanfiction.**

**Thanks for the request, Aquatic.**

**P.S: My favorite is either winged, rock, or yellow, can't decide.**

Note #3 - Emperor Bulblax

THIS GUY.

Honestly, this guy is a joke in Pikmin 2.

I'm serious.

Use a purple spray and a red spray with purple pikmin and throw them on his back.

Not much to say about this guy.

I do have to give him credit for being the final boss of the original Pikmin game, though.

But he just sucks in Pikmin 2.

HE SUCKS.

**Once again, true story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WHAT DOES THE CHURRO SAY?**

**It says it's time for a new chapter.**

_Note #4: waterwraith_

My reaction = Chuggaaconroy's reaction.

So yeah,

These guys are jerks, they can insta kill your pikmin and the only effective pikmin are purples.

Purple potions have no good effect since they only immobilize the stone cylinder wheel-thingies.

Yeah,

funny how the waterwraith has an AI and it's scientific name means wise amphibian.

Yeah, irony sucks at times.

Then waterwraith gets a new family member in pikmin 3, the plasm wraith, which-

(SPOILER, DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU DO NOT WANT PIKMIN 3 TO BE SPOILED FOR YOU.)

is the final boss of Pikmin 3, man that boss is a jerk, you have all of those hazards, electric elemental plasm, fire plasm, water plasm, and rock plasm (technically crystal cube plasm), and WHAT DO YOU GET FOR THIS!?

Olimar.

Yeah, all you get is Olimar.

(NO MORE SPOILERS.)

So yeah, long story short, this guy sucks more than kaizo mario.

**Still taking requests, people.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know how you feel, Bossrunner456.**

**Anyways, thanks for the request!**

_Note #5 - Caustic Dweevil_

-grabs orange bulborb corpse-

-puts it on head-

"HEY GUYS, LOOK AT ME, I'M A ORANGE BULBORB. I'M SUCH A SOCCER MOM, BLOODSHOT AND I'M SUCH A FOOTBALL PLAYER, STUPID! HUR HUR!"

**NOTE: The Random Churro/Josethehedgehog2/whatever the flip you wanna call me has nothing against Soccer Moms or Football Players, you can not sue me, do not take this to heart. But you can sue the Caustic Dweevil.**

**Thank you for understanding.**

Anyways, the Caustic Dweevil is part of the Dweevil family.

Like all dweevils (excluding Volatile Dweevils and the Titan Dweevil.), this enemy can pick up enemy corpses and treasures, and even pick up sleeping captains (I love that glitch you do with this.).Caustic Dweevils, when attacked or threatened, it shoots...well..."water projectiles" (they eat fire hoses. hur hur.) at pikmin, causing them to drown, excluding blue pikmin.

Anyways, these guys are a very minor threat, they're easy to beat.

Like most Dweevils.

By the way, the glitch I'm talking about is where a captain uses the five-man napsack, and the dweevil picks the captain dweevil can sometimes go out of bounds in caves with low boundaries, and fall, if the dweevil falls while holding the captain, the captain goes with it.

"CRAP, WENT OFF THE EDGE."

"IF I'M GOING DOWN, YOU'RE GOING DOWN WITH MEEEEEE..."

"Blegh..I is dead."

Ha, stupid Dweevils.

**Just look up "Frozen Captain Glitch, Pikmin 2." to find it.**

**Well, anymore request guys?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ugh, my throat hurts.**

**Being sick on your birthday sucks.**

**If you're wondering why there was no chapter for 10/04 it's because I was sick with a fever of 102.7, I couldn't get out of bed for more than a minute.**

**I don't have a fever anymore but I'm still kinda sick.**

**Well, to the story!**

_Note #6 - Doodlebug_

-engage super short chapter time-

-SUPER SHORTNESS, AWAY!-

Doddle bug is a poisonous Iridescent Flint Beetle.

Nothin' else to say.

**Told 'ya it would be super short.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yes, they do fart poison.**

_Note #7 - your mo-_

_SHOT._

_I mean, Spotty Bulbear_

I HATE YOU

I. HATE YOU.

I. H8. U

EYE H8 U.

Yeah, I hate bulbears.

Anyways, these guys are annoying in Pikmin 2, they never sleep and their health regenerates after they're dead.

Ugh.

Every time I go to perplexing pool after day thirty.

-DAY 56-

Jose: -Getting a crap ton of pikmin from

SPOILER

killing the beady long legs that appears after day 30-

Yayyyy-

-spotty bulbear comes-

Jose: FFFFFF-

-runs to base-

-it follows-

Jose: UUUUUU-

-ends day-

-next day-

Jose: -does it again-

-sees dwarf bulbears-

...I'm crying right now.

I CRY TEARS.

HELP

**TO HELP JOSE, CALL 1-111-THIS-IS-A-LIE or go to .OKAMICOM**

**Thank You.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I bring this story BACK TO LIFE!**

**Yay!**

**Yep, I'm back from school and video games and drawing and debating things.**

**Back with a new chapter!**

_Note #8 - MEEEE...I mean,_

_Foxtail_

WHAT DOES THE FOXTAIL SAY?!

Foxtail: I'm a plant...

...

Foxtail: Yeah..

Everyone knew I'd have to talk about foxtails.

**LIE.**

So I'm talking about them now.

Foxtails are for...

-time to guess-

-guessing over-

DECORATION!

Yeah, they don't affect gameplay, they're just pretty.

Anyways, they kinda look like those wheat plant things...

That's all I really have to say.

Yep

**WAT DAZ DA FAWCKS ZAY?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Making a story while skyping your school friend is fun.**

_Note #9 - Clover_

EVEN MORE DECORATION!

Hey, it's a real thing!

It's a clover, obviously.

So basically it serves no purpose except for decoration, but it's pretty, like every other decorative thing in this game.

Louie says it can give you moodiness...

Did I eat a clover?

"YAY! Aww... WAHHHH! FUUUU! YAY!"

Yep, probably did.

So yeah.

Decoration is cool.

**A wise man once said "Being lonely is more painful than being hurt."**

**My friend told me to put this so, yeah.**


	10. Chapter 10

**No heating in my house :(**

_Note #10 - umm...your mother?_

_Wait no, Smoky Progg_

"HA, YOU HAVE NO WHITE PIKMIN TO DEFEAT ME WITH, WAIT. OHNO! I SPOILED PIKMIN 2"

Olimar: "Wat."

Yeah, this is the only poisonous hazard in the original Pikmin game, since white pikmin are not in the first game, you're at a disadvantage.

Also, this enemy can be instant kill, the poison coming off of the Smoky Progg can instantly kill your pikmin and even hurt Olimar.

Luckily, this enemy is in the distant spring and is only there from day 15 and before.

Smoky Progg is an optional boss, so you don't have to fight you kill the Smoky Progg, it drops a pearl that gives you 100 pikmin.

Some people think that the Smoky Progg is a baby Mamuta, but it's not confirmed.

Also, the Smoky Progg can uproot pikmin in the ground, so make sure you've uprooted them all before you fight it.

Overall, this enemy is really dangerous and rewarding to fight.

One more thing, there's a lot of glitches that have to do with the Smoky Progg, such as an incorrect pikmin count, the Smoky Progg getting stuck on an Onion leg, and the Smoky Progg egg disappearing.

**Darn heater.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Talking to friends while writing is fun.**

_Note #11 - Munge Dweevil_

Don't lie, who else thought that this was a dweevil for purple pikmin at first?

Yeah, well, it's for white pikmin.

Anyways, the Munge dweevil is like all dweevils, excluding the fact that the munge dweevil spray out poisonous gases.

Oddly, the Munge dweevil has more health than it's relatives.

and it has pretty colors.

Jose: -in cave-

Munge Dweevil: -runs around-

Jose: IT'S SO PRETTY.

Bob the blue pikmin: -choking on gas- HELP...ME... -dies-

Jose: Wait...BOB NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Jose: -sets munge dweevil on fire-

Munge Dweevil: AAAAAHHHHH -falls off cliff-

Jose: Poor Steve, he never got to be a flower...Oh well, I'll make another Steve.

AND THAT'S HOW PIKMIN LOGIC WORKS.

**Pikmin Logic, Nintendo logic, same difference.**


	12. Chapter 12

**No starting for this one, yay!**

_Note #12 - umm...Skitter Leaf? Is that what's it's called? Whatever._

Okay, so...Skitter Leaf...

The Skitter Leaf is a harmless enemy that was introduced in Pikmin 2.

Skitter Leaves camouflage as leaves until captains come near them, sometimes they run away..ending up in me running into Shearwigs...

DANG IT YOU DARN LEAVES!

Me: -running around in the perplexing pool- WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Skitter Leaves: -jump and run-

Me: HOLY MOTHER FIRETRUCK! -runs away-

Shearwigs: -Come up from the ground-

Pikmin: -count goes from 100 to 97-

Me: STEVE, JON, PATRICK! NNNNNOOOO! -gets flamethrower and catches Shear Wigs on fire...now they're dead- Yay.

But, this isn't just about the Skitter Leaves...

GUESS WHAT.

THIS IS A TWO NOTE CHAPTER.

YEP, DESICCATED SKITTER LEAF IS HERE TOO.

_Note #13 - Desiccated Skitter Leaf_

Crunchy leaves, crunchy leaves, I love stepping on, crunchy leaves!

and that, children, is why I love fall.

THE END...

No not really! Haha!

Okay, back to the topic, the desiccated skitter leaf is an enemy that appears in Pikmin 3.

Like it's cousin, it camouflages as leaves (well...dead leaves...) and only moves when a captain gets near it.

BUT, (hur hur, I said butt.)

Unlike it's cousin, the Desiccated Skitter Leaf actually attacks, this is due to the fact that it...it um..

**DARN IT PIKMIN WIKIA.**

Oh, well...it has to do that because...it can't live on just water and grass.

**I give credit to Sophisticated Sableye for that one phrase.**

**Thanks Sableye! -insert smiley face** **here- **

Anyways, yeah, so I don't have Pikmin 3 but if I did it would be like this.

Me: -running around in the Twilight River- WEEEEE-

Desiccated...you know what screw it, I'm calling it DSL: -jumps and runs to my pikmin-

Me: AH! -runs to water-

Water Dumples: -come out of water-

Me: NNNNNOOOO-

Pikmin: -count goes from 100 to 86-

Me: FFFFFF- I AM RAGIIIIINNNNNG.

I hate the Skitterling family.


	13. Chapter 13

**Well, this chapter was supposed to be uploaded YESTERDAY, but my internet was being stupid and didn't save the notes #14 document.**

**FIRETRUCKING FIRETRUCK.**

_Note #14 - Volatile Dweevil_

This dweevil is the explosive dweevil in the family. The volatile dweevil always carries a bomb rock, when attacked it will set of the bomb rock, when that happens, it will try to make the bomb rock explode on you and your pikmin.

Suicide bomber?

Yeah, pretty much.

Volatile dweevils drop from ceilings sometimes and can even _die_ in the Piklopedia.

If you can spray it with an ultra-bitter spray before it starts the bomb rock, you can kill it without the bomb rock getting set off.

The volatile dweevil is found in five caves, the Subterranean Complex, the Shower Room, the Submerged Castle, the Hole of Heroes, and the Dream Den.

Well, not much to say about this enemy, mainly because it's pretty simple. So, There ya' go!

**Volatile Dweevil: ALALALALALALALA- *boom***


End file.
